a roman and a cowboy
by tigey10
Summary: just because jedediah is tiny does not mean he can't have a love story with some one besides Octavious, owen wilson is awesome, and i think there should be more stories about jed and an oc, instead of jed and octavious. any ways, description is in the first chapter, because i suck at making short descriptions
1. Chapter 1

Luciana

every night, we come to life, because of a magical egyptian tablet, the sun goes down, and everything in the museum gets up, and every night, we all get locked up in our diorama's, unable to explore the huge world around us.

hi, i'm luciana, i am the sister of octavious, he is over protective, and even if we weren't locked up in our diorama's every night, he would still have a handfull of his men making sure i don't leave.

when the three old night guards were let go, a new one came, unprepared for what he signed up for, the first night, he didn't lock us up, he was about to, but something distracted him, that night i stayed in our diorama, as octavious and most of his men fought with the men from the diorama next to us, the old west.

how ever, the next night, the night gaurd, larry daley, allowed us to roam the museum freely, as long as we behaved, that's when i was able to escape, that's when i left the world of ancient roam, and explored the giant world surrounding us.

(this story will start just before the first night ended)

chapter 1

Octavious, brother please, i'm begging you, if this, Larry, forgets to lock us up tomorrow as well, please allow me to explore. i need to get out of rome, i need to explore."

"Luciana i said no, do you realize that those cowboys next to us took one of my men tonight. if i let you leave the safety of our home, they could take you, then what would i do?"

"octavious, you're over protective, i was raised, just like you, i know how to fight for myself."

"no, you and i are all we have left of our family." he said as he grabbed my shoulders. "end of story." he released my shoulders and turned away. i folded my arms and startred to walk away as well, that's when the sun came up, both of us freezing, untill the next night.

 _ **i'm sorry theses first chapters are really short, so i'm just going to put them together**_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

the next night, octavious and some of his men were trying to break down the wall, so we could "expand" our empire, you would think by k=now he would understand he cant.

Larry came over and started questioning Octavious, and shortly after, he picked him up, and picked up man from the old west diorama, i caught a slight glimpse of him, instatnly thinking he was atractive.

i sat on the edge of the diorama, my feet dangling off, and i watched as larry spoke to Octavious and the cowboy.

a couple of my brothers men walked over to me. "Lady Luciana, your brother wouldn't want you so close to the end, please come back to your house." one asked.

"relax, i'm not going anywhere, i'm fine here."

"Lady Luciana, i'm afraid we must insist." the other said.

i stood up and faced the men. "i have just as much power here as my brother, and i've had enough of his over protectiveness, so, you two, are dismissed." i said with my feirced tone.

the men were about to say something, when octavious said something from the ground. "men Leave Luciana alone..."

"but sir, you told us..."

"i know what i said, but she dismissed you. gather the men, this new night guard has allowed us to roam free tonight. Luciana, go back to the house."

i groaned and walked away, if i were to try leaving right now, octavious would stop me, and bring me right back here, i would wait, till the perfect moment.

soon enough, the perfect moment arrived, octavious and his men started to fight with the cowboys, and everyone in the roman diorama, except the women, were leaving to help in the battle, and no one was watching me.

i walked to the edge, and found the best way down.

"Luciana, what are you doing?" one of the old women asked, trying to stop me.

"i'm exploring Livia, shh, don't tell Octavious, please."

the old woman sighed, but nodded. "of course Lady Luciana.: and she turned away.

i found a rope ladder, and used it to climb down, avoiding the battle the best i could, catching another glimpse of the blonde cowboy, who seemed to catch a glimpse of me, before my brother punched him in the face, and i was around the corner, running through the giant halls and looking at everything around me.

i easily avoided being stepped on, by staying directly by the walls.

eventually i made it to the african mammals exhibit, and ended up in the jungle, hidden by leaves and grass, that's when i realized, everyone was going back to their places, the sun would be rising soon, and i didn't have time to make it back to my diorama... i would stay here for the day, i was hidden enough, i was safe... but Octavious, would not be happy.

Octavious POV.

the sun would be rising soon, so everyone went back to their places. i climbed up the rope ladder, and as some men pulled it up, i went to look for luciana, i had to make sure she was alright.

i shouted as i approached the house. but no response. i saw an old woman, the one that Luciana had grown close to, Livia.

"Livia! have you seen my sister?" i asked her, worry ringing in my throat.

she shook her head, but i could tell she was hiding something. "no sir, i haven't..."

"you're lying woman, tell me where she is!" my voice now rang in anger and frustration.

the now scared old woman, trembling, fell to her knees in terror, and held her hands in front of her face. "she... she left sir, while you were in battle, she left and hasn't returned. i'm so sorry sir, she asked me not to tell you."

i raised my sword, not intending to hurt the woman, i was going to turn and strike the tree behind me, but the sun rose, and i froze like that, looking like i was going to hurt a poor defenseless old woman. i hope no one gets the wrong idea.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

octavious pov

ass soon as i woke, i slowly lowered my sword, careful not to scar the woman anymore.

"i am sorry for how i acted Livia, if Luciana returns before i do, please find a guard to let me know." i placed my sword back in its sheeth as the woman slowly nodded and walked away.

i gathered all of my men, amd climbed down out of rome, and we went over to the old west.

"JEDEDIAH!" i yelled ready to fight him again. "IF YOU HAVE HER UP THERE-"

"HAVE WHO OCTAVIOUS, AFTER OUR FIGHT LAST NIGHT I CAME STRAIGHT HERE. I DIDN'T KIDNAP NO ONE." Jedediah shouted down.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE HER, WILL YOU AT LEAST HELP ME FIND HER. COME DOWN AND I'LL TELL YOU WHO!"

"ALRIGHT FINE OCTAVIOUS, BE DOWN IN A SEC."

i stood and waited, occaisonally looking around the room, just in case she returned, then i saw her, rounding the corner, just as jed and his men climbed down.

Luciana POV

the next night i woke up later then usual, and wasn't sure why, but i was going to go back to rome, hopefully octavious wouldn't be to furious.

i started walking to the diorama room, all of the african mamals stampeded out, following a monkey, i had to hide under a bench until the hall was cleared.

once the hall was cleared i started walking to rome again, as i entered the diorama room, octavious rushed over to me.

"octavious please don't be mad, i had to get out!" i shouted, afraid of how Octavious was going to react.

"oh Luciana, i'm so glad your safe." he said pulling me into a hug. "don't scare me like taht again, next time, tell me where your going."

"you mean, i'm allowed to leave rome?" i asked, hugging him back, then realizing the blonde cowboy and his men, were walking over to us.

octavious let out a sigh of defeat. "yes, you can leave rome whenever you want, just tell me when and where you're going." he pulled out of the hug and smiled at me. "i don't know what i would do if i lost you."

that's when the blond cowboy walked over to us, letting out a wolf whistle. "well octavious, you didn't tell me you had a wife."

i let out a laugh. "me, his wife? no, i do not think so." i walked to the cow boy. "my name is Luciana." i held out my hand to the man.

"my little sister." octavious said, stepping forward.

"Luciana, a pleasure to meet you." the cowboy said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "i'm Jedediah."

after that we all went to the main hall of the museum, where Larry made this big speech about working together, andthe tablet.

jed and octavious were supposed to go and take care of the tires on the van, i started to follow them, wanting to help.

"Luciana please, stay here, stay with larry and nick, this is to dangerous." octavious said, as he stopped me.

"octavious please, i want to help, i don't want to be useless."

then jedediah came over to us. "Luci, please, listen to your brother, stay here, i know larry will find something for you, you ain't useless." he said, looking into y eyes, with a pleading look, and taking my hands.

i sighed, but nodded. "fine... but be careful," i said looking at him with the same pleading look, and i noticed octavious was bugged by it, so i turned my look to him. "both of you."

they both nodded, and jed tipped his hat to me, then they left. and i went to find larry.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

i stayed with larry, until he went to stop cecil, then i stayed with sacagewea, as she helped teddy.

when larry returned, all of the exhibits that had escaped the museum were following him back, i hurried to him, hoping jed and octavious would be right there with him.

when i didn't see the rc car they had driven, i grew worried. "Larry, Where is jed and Octavious?" i asked.

Larry leaned down and lowered his hand for me to step on so he could raise me up to his shoulder.

"i'm sorry Luciana, they didn't make it." he said, as he set me on his shoulder.

"no... they..." tears started to brim my eyes.

i stayed out with larry, nick, and teddy, and sat on the small pillar/wall at the top of the stairs, hoping that jed and octavious had made it they were just behind.

as dexter climbed onto teddy's shoulder, the two men started talking about jed and octavious dying for a good cause.

"dad look!" nick said, pointing to the top stair. we all looked where nick was pointing and we saw them, jed and octavious climbing up.

as soon as they were both on the top, and walking towards the door, i jumped off of the wall that i sat on. Jed ran over to me, where the drop was a bit high, for a mini person, just in time, he caught me.

"wow, be careful there Luci, that would have been tragic." he smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"JED!" i Said happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. "i thought you were dead." i looked into his eyes, unaware our lips were getting closer by the second.

just as our lips were about to meet, octavious cleared his throat, and we pulled away. jed quickly set me down, and we both blushed madly.

i walked over to octavious and hugged him. "i'm glad your okay too octavious..." i said, and we all went back inside, helping larry clean up as much as we could before sunrise.

 _ **i do intend on writing through all of the movies, but i want to know if any one even likes this one first, so let me know please**_


End file.
